


No fun?

by quatresnuku



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Kiriko over hears Shinnosuke telling Gou that she was no fun. Well she will show him just how much fun she can be.originally posted on ff.net





	No fun?

Kamen Rider Drive FanFic- No Fun?

Kiriko over hears Shinnosuke telling Gou that she was no fun. Well she will show him just how much fun she can be.

Pairing: Kiriko/Shnnosuke Rating: M

Kiriko was slightly annoyed at a certain detective and her little brother. Where the hell were the two of them? They had work to do as police officers and they were nowhere to be found. She really hoped that Gou was at least keeping out of trouble. She was just about to go back to the office when she spotted the back of their heads. The two kamen riders were sitting on a bench drinking tea or something.

"Hey Shin-nii, what do you think of my sister?" Gou asked enthusiastically.

"Kiriko? Hmmm, well she is an excellent police officer and is really good at her job" The older kamen rider responded. Kiriko took a step behind a tree so she was slightly hidden. She didn't really like ease dropping but she was really curious on he was going to say.

"And… What about looks? Do you think she's pretty? Shin-nii what do you think of her as a women?"

"Gou, I already told you that we're not like that but can see that you're not going to leave me alone. Well, looks wise I'd have to say that she's really cute and even prettier when she smiles. Don't you dare tell her that I said that, okay, but she doesn't have much a sense of humor and I don't really think that she would be a lot of fun to date. No offense."

"Shin-nii, you just got to give her a chance!"

"Stop it! I already told you that it's not happening!"

Meanwhile, Kiriko had heard everything "I'm not fun to be with?" she thought angrily.' I'll show him that I can be fun and I'm not just cute!' and started on a plan to prove it.

The rest of the day had been pretty typical. They caught a new Roidmudes but with the team work of the two kamen riders they were able to destroy it. Afterwards Gou went off to god knows where. Kiriko thought that this was the perfect time to implement her plan.

"Tomari!" she said chasing after him. "Do you want to come over to my place for dinner? I know that you haven't eaten yet and well I'm tired of only cooking for one so…" a slight blush came across her face. Shinnosuke put his hands in his pockets and leaned over slightly towards her with a smirk on his face.

"Sure, it sounds great."

They were in her apartment an hour later. Kiriko had changed out of her uniform into a comfortable but cute sweater and a pair of leggings. Shinnosuke sat on her couch his jacket and tie were on a chair next to him. He was watching the female member of his team cook dinner. He had to admit he was really excited; he had never had any of Kiriko's home cooking. It also didn't help that she looked like a house wife cooking dinner for her husband. He couldn't but help to fantasize a little what it would be like if she was his.

"Dinner's ready" she said jarring him from his thoughts. The two of them ate in relative silence with occasional marks from him about how good the food was. Afterwards he helped her wash the dishes.

"I guess I should get going" Shinnosuske said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. We could talk or play a game."

"Oh, ah no"

"Why? Is it because I would be no fun to date?"

"What?! Wait, did you hear what I said to Gou earlier?

"You do think that! That I'm no fun!", she said, her anger getting bigger and bigger.

"I did say that, but…" and within a moment Kiriko flipped him over and did what she normally did when she was angry with him, she put him in cuffs. The kamen rider groaned as he was shoved at the couch. "Seriously, we're off duty why do you still have handcuffs on you?"

"I'll show you who no fun is." She stated

"And just what are you going to do?" he said turning around and looking at her. Although he was annoyed at being put into cuffs by her again, he would be lying if he said that he didn't think that her angry was kinda turning him on. She paused for a moment, thinking and sat down next to him. He scooted closer to her. "Well?"

"Be quiet!" Kiriko snapped. Turning to face him, she found that he was now just a few inches away from her face. She shoved Shinnosuke back on to the other side of the couch. It was as if a light bulb went off, she got an idea. The young police officer climbed on top of the detective, who was too shocked to do anything. She then started unbuttoning his shirt. "We could do this" she suggested in a sweet, but sultry voice.

"Kiriko" Shinnoske all but moaned, "Do you know what you are doing?" She just smiled and unbuttoned the rest of his buttons. Moving his shirt aside, Kiriko ran her hands up and down his thin but toned chest and abdomen. He wiggled a little beneath her in hopes that she didn't notice his ever growing erection. Then she leaned down and placed a kiss over where his heart was beating faster than an engine. This was all that he could take. With all of his strength he rolled them both of the couch, so that this time he was the one on top.

"You need to stop. Do you have any idea what you are doing to me? " he told her breathing heavenly. She glanced down between and lifted her leg so it brushed against his crotch.

"I think I do." As soon as she got those words out did Shinnoske's lips come crashing down on hers. His kiss was full of desperation, passion and need. Her arms instantly reached up and wrapped around his shoulders bringing him closer to her. She returned his kiss with the same amount of vigor. He broke the kiss, leaving both of them panting. He started kissing her cheek, and then made his way down her neck.

"Can you take these off now?" he asked in between kisses.

"Nope"

"Kiriko." He growled. Not being able to touch her was really starting to drive him crazy. She pushed him back so he was now sitting. She pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, leaving his chest bare. Kiriko knelt before him and then leaned over to place several series of kisses and love bites all along his chest. His breath hitched "Please" he panted

"No, this is for saying that I wasn't any fun, so now we're having fun."

"Arg, I meant that you tend to be super serious and didn't like to play around. I did not mean this kind of fun. Trust me, Kiriko, I have always known that you would great at this type of fun." The tall kamen rider tried not to sound like he was begging, "So please take them off."

She smiled and shook her head and pulled back from him. She was enjoying this. Normally it wasn't her that was able to call the shots, but now he was at her every command. He repositioned himself so he wasn't sitting on his feet any more but his long legs were laid out before him. He watched as she removed her sweater and then her leggings, leaving her in just her underwear. She didn't wear anything overly sexy but a simple light blue with cherries on it. Shinnosuke thought that she looked like the most sensual women in the world right now though. She smiled and then leaned over to him.

"I think that there is something else that you want me to take off instead." She said coyly as she reached over and placed a hand on top of his erection. He let out a deep moan. One hand started stroking his member through his pants, while the other one worked on freeing it. She quickly removed her obstacle and he was naked before her. Once again she took him in her hand but then bobbed her head down so she could taste him for the first time.

"Shit" he gasped as he threw his head back. He moaned even louder when she put most of him in her mouth. She started bobbing her head up and down feeling empowered by his moans. "Kiri..ko. You're.. amazing", he could feel her smile against him.

When she pulled away from him he was a little disappointed but knew what was going to come next. She stood up and removed her panties and bra. He wanted nothing more than to taste and touch every part of her milky skin but he was still in those infernal handcuffs.

"Are you going to remove them yet?" he begged.

"Nope" she said walking away from him and into her bed room. She returned a minute later holding lube and a box of condoms. The kamen rider was a little surprised that she would have her own but he didn't really care all that much. Kiriko on the other hand was really enjoying this. Most of the time she couldn't control Shinnosuke but now he was under her control. She knelt down in front of him to put the condom on him. She gave him one of her reclusive smiles and then positioned herself over him.

With one swift moment he was completely inside of her. The both moaned loudly. He leaned in to give her a kiss before he thrusted upwards. They worked together, her slamming down on him and him meeting her from the bottom. Moaning so hard that she could hardly breathe, Kiriko came first. She collapsed down on top of him, looping her arms around his neck. Her contractions brought Shinnosuke to a climax a moment later. They sat there propped up against the couch on her living room floor panting hard. He nuzzled against her hair, breathing her in.

"Imagine how much more fun that would have been if you had uncuffed me?" he said into her ear. She laughed.

" Well, we'll just have to find out"


End file.
